


Consort

by SketchLockwood



Category: 15th Century CE RPF, Historical RPF, The Sunne in Splendour - Sharon Kay Penman, The White Queen (TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-28
Updated: 2015-12-28
Packaged: 2018-05-09 23:22:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5559748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SketchLockwood/pseuds/SketchLockwood
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's 1478. George Duke of Clarence has been arraigned on a charge of high treason. </p><p>After visiting King Edward, Richard Duke of Gloucester has returned to his temporary residence of Baynards Castle in discontent. Only to be visited by those he least expects to see</p>
            </blockquote>





	Consort

**Author's Note:**

  * For [fangirl2013](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fangirl2013/gifts).



Baynards Castle, London. Autumn 1478.

"Your Grace." He recognised the voice, immediately looking up from his papers. He said nothing, only flicked his hand in indication that the young squire might approach. "I know it is late. Past midnight I'd say." Richard nodded, rubbing his eyes. Suddenly as this youth had announced the time, tiredness had overcome him. "I would not usually disturb you, as you well know my Lord. Except you have visitors." 

"Their names?" Richard sounded bored as he returned to his papers.

"They will not offer them your grace."

"They will not tell me their names though they demand audience?" He arched a disbelieving eyebrow. "Tell them I will not see men at this hour."

"They are women your grace. I do wholly feel guilt for turning them onto the cold London street without escort at night. Might I at least accompany them?"

"No Tom. For did they not arrive at such a hour?"

Tom said nothing more as he bowed and turned to the door. Richard sighed as it closed behind the boy. In truth he had had an awful day, each mission failing. He had been on his way to London when word had hit. George had been arraigned for treason. Worse, that very morning the charge had been raised to high treason. Death loomed ominously close over George's too foolish head. Richard of course had tried. He had, despite his plans, turned his horse to Westminster,arriving at the palace to an absent welcoming party. Then he had demanded audience with his brother. The King had greeted him, still awake and reeking of wine, Richard had tried to smile and accept his brothers appearance. Despite this minor success, and his brothers general happiness, Edward's happiness had slipped into a boiling pot of pure, Plantagenet anger. When Richard had so much as spoken George's name he had slowly slipped away. When Richard left his goal had been discarded. George was no less likely to swing for his crimes. 

Now Richard was in no mood for guests. 

Irritated then, he looked to the door as he heard voices behind it. Seconds later it opened, in walked two figures, each with cloaks over their heads. "I will not be refused Gloucester." 

The precise, icy tone was not one he could easily mistake. He rose and bowed, if only to obey etiquette, not from respect for his witch of a queen. She lowered her hood and waved for him to be sat. The second woman followed suit. Richards eyes widened though he said nothing as Jane Shore sat. 

No one spoke for several moments. Richard pushed the papers aside and leaning forward, began to speak. "The Queen and the Kings mistress. To what do I owe such a pleasure?" 

"Shall we skip the formalities?" The queen removed her velvet gloves, looking to Jane who nodded and began to speak. Richard looked to her, smiling encouragingly. Beneath her gauzy veil she truly was a pretty woman. In truth he could see what Ned saw in her. From what he had heard she was a modest, mild woman. Quite the opposite of the haughty witch beside her. Jane lusted for nothing more than love itself. Richard could not help but be disappointed for her. Edward he believed had loved no one in life but himself. He was unlikely to start now. Yet Richard could not help but disapprove. This mistress wore the veil of a married woman. Mayhap she was he knew. The wife of a goldsmith in East Chepe. She was however a harlot too. Deep within the Kings bed. Richard held his hand to stop himself drawing a cross about his breast. He did however mutter a silent prayer for his own forgiveness before he began to listen. 

"We have come to address with you my lord a topic of our greatest concern."

"Which is, Mistress Shore?" 

"George's execution." Elizabeth spoke. Richards eyes fixed on hers, anger plainly in them. The queen smiled sinisterly. "Today you took audience with my husband. He was in mild temper when you did come. When you left however he was raging. Now he is abed. The stress caused him illness and discomfort." Elizabeth's voice was growing shrill. Richard winced. "A tightening of his chest, and Doctor Hobby's has ordered his rest. I would like to say that you would do well to keep your distance from him. He does not need your performances." 

"I however would like to appeal to your forgiving side." Jane's voice was quiet. Richard could not help but smile. How she reminded him so much of Anne. As she used a gentle finger to push a blonde strand of hair back behind her ear, he realised just how beautiful this woman was. He himself had to control an urge, the sinful thoughts filled him. How fortunate his dear, bastard brother was. "Forgive Ned, for his has need to do this." 

Richard watched Elizabeth seethe. He knew of course her reasons. Janes use of his brothers favoured name was clearly had to stomach. It was after all the name used by his loves and confidants. Seldom by Elizabeth in anyone's presence. Yet Jane used it freely. How it must sting. 

"Mistress Shore. As I told the King, I understand the necessity, not the action." 

"George must die." Elizabeth's tone was final. Richard glared. He had known this woman would be the death of them, as much as did George. The paranoia Edward had described George to had through the years had been based in a true reality. "Otherwise my husband makes mockery of treason and his own rule. You surely cannot expect he would sentence men with treason and have them killed, only to pardon his brother the same heinous crimes Lord Constable?" 

"The Queen tries to say your grace that we plead now you abandon your cause. Ned does love you, his heart is good. He adores you indeed and does not wish to displease you but must do what he must. He is firm in his belief that George had so truly done him wrong. That George with his ramblings will bring this country to hell."

"I can see truth in that." Richard conceded. "But why death?"

"Because that is the not just punishment for those who commit treason. Please forgive Ned for what he must do, will have you do. Spare yourself your grace and do not darken his door with this. He has sworn to destroy all men who stand between the end of George's treason. It would kill him to do the to you your grace." 

Richard looked to between the women. "I will see the king in the morn. Where I shall bring my best wishes. Mistress Shore, know I will not stand between Ned and his needs. If he must try George for treason then so be it. Know however, I cannot forgive him the injustice of executing a mad man. My brother or not."


End file.
